saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Super Saiyan 7 Somebody
Welcome Hi, welcome to SAS Zombie Assault Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Super Saiyan 7 Somebody page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) reply hi by all means please be an admin here. Also dont contact me on f2p-runescape wiki.. contact me please at bsgo.wikia.com 19:20, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Question about this Wiki's Layout Since you're going to be the new admin, I figured I might as well ask you this. I've been a part of a lot of wikis, but this is the only wiki I've seen where articles lack talk pages, but instead have a comments section at the bottom. It makes it seem a lot like a blog, and I'm kind of wondering what's the deal with that? It's not really a big deal, but it's just something that kinda weirds me out haha. In terms of things I can help out with, aside from cleaning, I'm not bad with creating templates. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 00:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ahaha, it's no problem. When I have nothing to do and I become invested in a wiki, I really binge. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 00:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Stealing from another Wiki? It's probably not a good idea to do so, bu I noticed that the SaS3Guide Wiki has--well--a great guide on the 5 maps in SAS 3. While I'm not planning to steal their information (I think I phrased my own tactics fairly well in each map) I do think they have some great, well thought out images detailing plans that would be perfect. sas3guide.wikia.com/wiki/Maps_Guide Do you think we should contact their admin (if they have one) about maybe taking some of their images? It wouldn't be a big deal if it was like one image, but it's clear that someone put a lot of work and effort into plotting it out and I'd kind of feel like a dick if we took them without asking. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 04:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Alright, that seems as good a reason as any. However, what if we used in game images of the maps such as the ones you posted for Farmhouse and Airbase and highlighted areas for sentry positions, zombie spawning locations, possible routes, etc. Essentially the exact same thing their fanmade images have, the major difference being that we plot it out on the actual map. Also, what time are you usually on the wiki? I'm usually on after 2pm EST, and it'd be nice to have a conversation to possibly plot out what's going on to improve this wiki versus leaving messages on talk pages. And if you end up becoming admin or moderator of this wiki, think you could make me one as well? Deus Gladiorum (talk) 18:15, November 2, 2012 (UTC) SAS 3 Premium Weapons As you might have seen on pages like the Glock 17, M1 Garand, or the Skorpion, I'm trying to carefully crop the images of each weapon so the photos look nice and neat and such. Eventually I'm going to have to do this for the Premium weapons (ugh that's going to be a bitch) but I don't own any, and since I don't own any, they appear yellow in the in-game screen meaning I can't take good pictures of them. So I was wondering which, if any, do you own aside from the M1? If you do own a few, could I ask that you take a few photos of the ones you own and send them to me? Currently, most of the photos I can find of premium weapons are pretty pixelated. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 00:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Premium Items Actually, the stats are visible in game for every weapon, regardless of purchase so that'll be fine. I meant the image of the actual weapon itself, which, until purchase, has a nice yellow tint on it. I suppose if I could get in touch with Greekfire975 on this site or the SAS 3 Guide, he might be able to help out. His page on the SAS 3 Guide site says he owns every premium weapon. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 01:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Crap, I just checked. His last contribution on ANY wiki seems to have been in early July, meaning I'm shit out of luck. Best of all, the Gun Party Pack which contains every Premium weapon is around $30 if you buy 300 NK coins. A bit of a rip off -_- Deus Gladiorum (talk) 01:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) 2nd Edit: You can get NK coins for free as well. But it's annoying, you have to fill out surveys (I just fill them out with fake information) and you'll get a certain amount. I got a free 15 NK coins from that, and I could buy $10 worth (105 coins) right now if necessary. A great offer though is if you sign up for a free month of Netflix (you need a credit card, but Netflix is legit) through Ninja Kiwi, you apparently get 105 NK coins free. The offer doesn't stand for me since I previously used up a free month of Netflix before I ever played SAS 3. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 01:28, November 3, 2012 (UTC) 3rd Edit: Woah woah woah....this wiki was alive once? lmao Deus Gladiorum (talk) 01:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) 13301094122945821st Edit: Since we're both online, could you go on live chat? Deus Gladiorum (talk) 01:36, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Firefox It really sucks -____- Deus Gladiorum (talk) 03:17, November 3, 2012 (UTC) SCAR-H This is really dependent on how strict we want to be with categorization, but I noticed on the SCAR-H page, the SCAR from SAS 2 is different from the SCAR from SAS 3. The SCAR from SAS 3 is a SCAR-H, however, judging by the look of the SCAR in SAS 2, it seems to be a SCAR-L. So there's that. On a different note, why the hell am I doing this at almost 5 in the morning? Deus Gladiorum (talk) 08:46, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Better than messaging. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 16:47, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ranks It's all good. On a different note, I'd just like to mention a few things: First, I finally gave in and decided to buy some premiums. I both enjoy the decision and regret it, since Premiums below level 30 (I'm level 20) are insanely cheap and destroy the challenge of the game. I received 86 NK Coins in total from surveys, and I paid for 105 ($10) for 191 total NK Coins. I could've saved for the 300 NK ultimate weapon party pack, but it would've taken too long to get, meaning in total I'm eventually going to pay like 80 extra coins. But whatever, so far I've used my NK coins to buy the Beretta 93R, the Glock 20, and the M4 Beowulf. They're incredibly game breaking at this point, seriously. I can buy another 3-4 weapons, but I'm not sure which ones. Most likely the M41-A Grendel, however I'm very cautious to do so as I will just face no challenge from this game ever again upon doing so ahaha. So yea, there's that. Second, you said to me that you can't save your data because you need to clear your data to keep your terrible rig running. But do you have an NK account? Because if you make one it saves all your data now, no matter the device you're on or the data you've cleared. Third, I think that anytime we come online, we should immediately start chat. That way if the other comes on, we'll immediately know if the other is on. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 05:10, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Star Wars A. I'm disappointed that you would play that :P B.That had nothing to do with the account itself, since the account itself is completely online. For example, even if I did a system restore on my computer right now my information on my Ninja Kiwi account would still stay the exact same, including my rank and guns. Also, Clone Wars adventures is a game that requires you to install data onto your computer, something at the root cause of your slow down. Ninja Kiwi doesn't require use of your HDD (Hard Drive) beyond some temporary internet data which can be deleted. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 23:44, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for starting the blog and talking to the other active contributors here. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:44, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Get on Chat, please We need to talk 4-round burst yepp Deus Gladiorum (talk) 22:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lighting Yea, it's because edges of the screen became more shadowy, a little feature to create better horror moments (though the game really isn't a horror). Also, I've been working on Verdammtenstadt on and off for the past few days. The actual map is complete, now I'm just working on eliminating the images of players, laser dots, cursors, etc. I might be done tonight, and sorry I haven't been on the wiki a lot lately. I'll try to start Black Isle as soon as I finish Verdammtenstadt. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 22:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Category: All Pages Hey dude, sorry I been on hiatus (looks like you kinda have been too) but when I get a chance I'll be back. I also just realized something: how utterly useless "Category:All Pages" is. There's literally no point to it, so we're going to have to remove that category completely. My reasoning? . Deus Gladiorum (talk) 15:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Photo you Uploaded Today Hey dude, long time no talk. I got a message from a user today requesting I remove this photo today: A little weird, I know. He says he thinks you're using them to cause trouble, so I just figured you should know. Sorry I've been off so much lately, but with College Apps I've been really busy. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 14:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for editing my edit, you made the formatting/wording much better! TotenSieSie (talk) 20:52, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks for edits. How do I make a new page? I have the mobile version of the new map, zombie mart and I would like to add it as one of the maps here on the wiki. I can take pictures of the whole thing. I feel stupid... ...Its on the main page... :D Thanks for the edits! I shall try to create the pages for the other maps in the north american reagion. TotenSieSie (talk) 18:28, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Toten Hey, this is toten, I have not edited in a couple days because I am on vacation. Please know that I am still active. Happy Holidays! You ever feel like you got into something as a spur of the moment, but then later on you realize you've made the terrible choice of making a lasting commitment? I'm pretty sure that's marriage, but also how I feel about being an admin ahaha. By the way, my iPhone 5 is coming in a couple of days, so when it arrives I'm getting on it so I can finally get some good information on the iOS version of the game so I'll start regularly contributing to the wiki again soon! Happy Holidays! :D Deus Gladiorum (talk) 17:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Uh you lose your ranks??????? wait so do you still play sas zombie assault? (Binkythecoll (talk) 22:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC)) Hola Hey dude, I'm going to try my best to start making changes to pages again. So far, I'd just like to mention a few things regarding the iOS version of the game. Basically, it's drastically different...and probably better than the Browser version. Like, it's sad really, because it seems that the Browser version will forever be ignored in terms of updates by Ninja Kiwi. Comparatively, there's a ridiculous number of features in the Mobile Version. Weapons are the same, but I believe that they do slightly different damage than their Browser counterparts. For example, I seem to find that the Glock 17 does a constant 70 damage on Browser, yet it does somewhere between 77-79 damage on the iOS version. In terms of features, the iOS version has available "premium ammo" which is ammo that is 3x as much as normal ammo, but does something like twice the damage. Additionally, weapons can be upgraded between missions. So far I've seen you can choose to upgrade fire rate, critical damage (is critical damage even in Browser?), AP rounds (increases piercing ability), capacity, and if I remember correctly, reload speed. Yea, not fair. Plus, the iOS version has 5 extra maps. There are also pre-match onetime upgrades for extra health for 1 match, etc. (they actual have cool images for those, which I think we could upload and use for medals.) Ultimately, the only advantage I see the Browser version having is its generally easier to control where you're shooting. But not a great victory. Anyway, I'll try to update more right now. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 21:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: SCAR Within the game, yes. In real life, it's also a bit heavier. I feel that within the game the one from SAS 2 and the one from SAS 3 are different enough that they should recieve their own pages, mostly because of their difference in caliber and thus damage. Similar to the M41-A Grendel 12.7 and the M41A Pulse Rifle. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 04:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I think we should have three pages: *SCAR-H *SCAR (SAS 2) *SCAR The latter being a disambiguation page. As for trivia or such, I have another idea. See on the Skorpion page I say it's based on rather than it is at the beginning of the page? This should be applied to every weapon, regardless of how accurate the in-game version is to it's real life counterpart. This is done on other information sites and such and since most weapons don't actually follow their real life counterparts, it's just better to list anyway. So at the beginning of the SCAR (SAS 2) page, we can put that it's based on the SCAR-L. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 04:21, January 19, 2013 (UTC) One more thing I've noticed just how radically different the iOS version of the game seems, and so I'm wondering whether or not it's appropriate that in articles the iOS/Android version has its own section. Oftentimes, people who edit it seem to confuse the Browser and mobile versions, probably because they only play one version and simply assume that it's the same for all versions. So what do you think, do they warrant their own section? Deus Gladiorum (talk) 04:39, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! Just came to say have nice day to get that achievement, ha ha. Pallosalama (talk) 21:41, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Do you have any info you can add to the Nightmare Mode ''page. I created it and I'm looking for help from people to contribute to the page HayabusaKiwi 16:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Haya computer version and its okay if dont help i understand. I just started nighmare last week actually (gamemode). Sure, but I don't need helps this time XD Also, those pages I edited was to correct their grammars and add some awesome opinions about those guns that will get people to buy it! Can you please go to 'On The Wiki > Photos' and see my recently added photo? That is the worst thing that happened in me since I played SAS 3 in the new ninjakiwi site! It always suddenly happens to me when I am playing a current round and I am almost finishing the whole waves (I was in wave 9/9) after I clicked that it gave me 2 selections---Login or Make A New Account and No thanks, play as guest. And after I logged in, my progress wasn't saved and I have to do it al over again! So much effort done and this is the exchange of all those hardwork... I wish I could get back to the old NK site because it has less lag and no random sh*ts like this. This is the most retardedly thing happened to me if you see the pic, it is stated that I GOT PWNED and I am rank 35, and says I was PROMOTED (wow) to BRIGADIER ( RANK 3) WTF instead I got demoted... Could you tell me what rank will the waves become 10? It says on the wiki that on rank 35, you will have 10 waves but i'm rank 37 now and still have 9 zombie waves... Getting slow to rankup :\ when you see it Savario94 (talk) 17:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Anything new Quite lonely on here but I might add some more content and pictures for SAS zombies Assault 3 from the school's IPad. Dan67 Me too but I keep running out of sites to help, mainly since there is not enough to add or do on here. Dan67 (talk) SAS 3: Complications Congrats you got all the maps for SAS: Insane Asylum done now I'm still trying to get the last Russia map but that's going to take awhile since railway station is lot harder then I suspected --Dan67 17:07, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Map requirements I live in North America, I was talking about the in-game regions for SAS zombie assault 3. * North America requires rank 10 to unlock for IPad * Russia requires rank 15 to unlock for IPad * Asia at rank 20 As for Australia, South America and Africa there currently under production. --Dan67 17:19, October 4, 2013 (UTC) hello im new around here and i was wondering how do u backpedal and shoot at the same time in sas zombie assalut 3 Armor Page help I'm going to take a break, I've already uploaded 10 pictures for the armor page from the SAS3: Zombie Assault Game but there is 30 more pictures of armor needed before Christmas break. Meanwhile I'll be playing SAS3 to unlock the next Asia region map. Dan67 16:44, December 3, 2013 (UTC) It's okay I know its a lot of hard work but do you think I enjoy getting horribly murdered by a hundreds of god forsaken infected. Just do one thing at a time and we'll have everything done soon. Dan67 17:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) hey, Photos the Communication in Sas Zombie assault 3, Add the post new ? I you it asking his Help, Pará to see if It Gives Pará To create a Post is left How To communicate With the People In the Cooperative one in the Play S.A.S Zombie assault 3, any more Gosh I Cannot even create These Post:/, oh you it Asking the Help of Administrator Para To help me, One Will want To create THAT I OBVIATE, If He Does not want That It Relaxes, It hardly Wanted To help ^^.¿FWS? 23:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Sim eu Falo Português Só que do Brasil ( yes, to speak i portuguese) Hi . Please im sorry but im not a hacker i was just trying to ask By The Way Do You Like DBZ and DB GT ? BioTox Page Well BioTox is a Bio-Chemical Weapon that started the zombie epidemic, the first level of SAS 3 says a loadout of biotox was found in a farm. Anything else with it along with playing previous games of SAS add up to the plot. Dan67 11:57, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Maps&Guns Amen I'm trying to beat bamboo thicket until then you got to handle the other maps for now. I got a few pictures uploaded and added some more pages of the new guns from that new update. Dan67 13:19, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Little Angle On the Loose Looks we got a helpful contributor adding information to the site, doesn't look bad nor inappropriate unless you are the wiki contributor then I may need to dismiss that Dan67 15:57, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Well we need his help so you can do your own thing till then we're still working Dan67 19:11, January 16, 2014 (UTC) True give it a few months and it might have an update Dan67 11:55, January 17, 2014 (UTC) SAS:4 I been looking around the internet to see if they have made any attempts to add the new maps for SAS 3 until I came across a blog on Ninja Kiwi.com mentioning a game called "SAS4". Message me back because I already got a page up for it and will be heading to private browsing to confirm its existence Dan67 17:26, February 25, 2014 (UTC). Wiki Activity check it Well to let you know I was undoing a edit from a random wiki contributor that came on and changed the heading to "Pre-jwork" so I had to fix it. '''Dan67 21:49, April 22, 2014 (UTC)' Got an image of the Medic from SAS4 off a YouTube video just got to crop it first. Awww, horse shit I was about to upload the other two classes but thanks for letting me know about it. Dan67 Re:Why ask me Why I ask is because I do not want to add an image in the SAS zombie assault 4 page as i am unsure if you have a certain image for that page and I'm sorry for any aggression that I have forced upon you. Dan67 19:22, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Well I was only making sure thanks for me letting know and that necrosis image, you feel like getting it or should I? Dan67 21:09, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Got bored Okay so the humdrum of school made me a bit curious to mess with the quote boxes and try to make my own Infobox. Life is short Dan67 22:06, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I guess so XD and you got to teach me how to make a proper Infobox because I had to copy your Infobox to make mines as I have no idea how to get it to work right. Dan67 22:13, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Little Kids Some Racist user vandalized the SAS: Zombie Assault 4 article so I had to remove it off the page and I think we should lock the page to where only registered users can edit the page. Dan67 14:50, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro, play new game S.A.S 4? How do you create a category? NobleChea (talk) 22:22, June 8, 2014 (UTC)Noble Chea Cool I see you have made the page for the Shambler, the most basic zombie somehow had no page for week/two :P but it is the starting zombie so it is kinda odd-catagory, as all the other zombies compair to this usually (Stalker/Runner usually desc. to be faster than Shambers, Shielders Desc. to be tougher than shamblers, ect.) Pootis Man (talk) 20:55, June 14, 2014 (UTC) halp Since now we're both blocked from DB wiki, I figured I could leave you a message here. Plz halp this page, for some reason the template is showing only at the bottom. Sandubadear (talk) 23:41, June 26, 2014 (UTC) k, I did it and it worked thanks, but why didn't you just go and change it? and which staff? Sandubadear (talk) 01:32, June 29, 2014 (UTC) kotsy is so much of a homo, he blocked me for three months just cuz I posted some blue screen of death all over Carnage's blog. I bet he let personal feelings into it, I bet he was a little mad when I said I didn't like homogays Sandubadear (talk) 02:12, June 29, 2014 (UTC) yep but 10x's blocks are short, kotsy's are unreasonably long. that's what you get for adding random ppl as admins... Sandubadear (talk) 02:28, June 29, 2014 (UTC) plz plz plz halp can you remove the background on those pics? thanks plz Sandubadear (talk) 23:08, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Shiki.png Roa.png err nevermind, I asked someone else Sandubadear (talk) 05:50, July 13, 2014 (UTC) halp adding a "hide/show" button that when loaded, it's already collapsed that works in this page. If you look at the history I tried using the wikia help but didn't work, lol. Sandubadear (talk) 23:39, July 26, 2014 (UTC) didn't work] Sandubadear (talk) 02:33, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea what you changed, but if it still looks the same, it's ok. Sandubadear (talk) 11:41, July 27, 2014 (UTC) well, sure, but then you'd have to have to change a lot of templates. look at the bottom of this page, there are a lot of big templates and I wanted to make it less cramped, similar to this page (at the bottom). If you got the time, please do. Sandubadear (talk) 18:43, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I asked one of the admins, he didn't reply yet, but if he doesn't want it he can just revert Sandubadear (talk) 18:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) this one looks weird when compared to the others. can't you make it long like the others even when collapsed? also, this one Sandubadear (talk) 22:33, July 27, 2014 (UTC) this one too. I'll keep sending if I find more. Sandubadear (talk) 22:40, July 27, 2014 (UTC) this and this. thanks plz Sandubadear (talk) 22:47, July 27, 2014 (UTC) probably the last one Sandubadear (talk) 23:34, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Yep, for me too. The first template and The Wrath of Cortex template. Also, get ready for more. here (it's locked, I asked the admin to remove the lock for you), here, here, here, aaaand here. Sandubadear (talk) 16:52, July 28, 2014 (UTC) and you need to make it long here Sandubadear (talk) 17:03, July 28, 2014 (UTC) remove it Sandubadear (talk) 18:41, July 28, 2014 (UTC) admin unlocked the page. Sandubadear (talk) 16:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) a helpful site found I found a great page to help this wiki: http://archive.ninjakiwi.com/Forum/showthread.php/21820 Sbin2 (talk) 05:45, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Armor pages I'm currently working on armors, but looks like it will take some time... mind helping? good to see a lot of people working on it though :DSbin2 (talk) 04:31, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi SS7S up the top of the wikia, where it says sas zombie assault and you can scroll over it and 3 options appear under it? can you please add armour there because it should have armour aswell-NIC DE PRO- (talk) 01:38, July 9, 2014 (UTC) vandalism block request ip: 122.62.68.187 maybe you can remove the records as well... here's URLs to the vandalism record: http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Ronson_65-a?diff=14858&oldid=14857 http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Ronson_65-a?diff=14857&oldid=14856 removing vandalism record: http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Ronson_65-a?diff=14859&oldid=14858 Sbin2 (talk) 00:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Now I understand Ah, the block was the problem... I was thinking why there weren't any admins that was frequently online, and had no idea about the talks about the blocks. Guessing you would be unblocked soon because I guess you were blocked when I joined the wiki and it's been 20 days from it according to my 30-day-streak counter. Hope it gets unblocked soon! Sbin2 (talk) 20:41, July 10, 2014 (UTC) More Vandals 173.21.226.116 http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Strongbox?diff=15336&oldid=14329 I rollbacked it though Sbin2 (talk) 04:26, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Good News, Bad News looks like the good news is that our only admin here is back!, and I think bad news is that you're the only admin. At least you're a breaucrat so we can have more admins. Expecting some boost on edits on recent pages though. Sbin2 (talk) 01:05, July 28, 2014 (UTC) sure, why not. Since there are a lot you missed during your blocked days, I can fix those up, and I can also take care of vandals myself if more comes :D Sbin2 (talk) 06:01, July 29, 2014 (UTC) This is GOOD being admin lets me delete inapproporiate comments! :D we gotta work on armors and then ranks though Sbin2 (talk) 20:21, July 29, 2014 (UTC) U said you won't be surprised... http://archive.ninjakiwi.com/Forum/showthread.php/21820 this thing already has all names AND xp for ALL ranks. It also has all skills and formulas. You sayin "good boy" kinda makes sense as I'm only 14 yrs old. Sbin2 (talk) 05:15, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Armor I will start making pages for that, do you knwo what catagories I should use? Also, I will not be able to upload any pictures anytime soon. I lose them constantly no matter where/what I name them, even if its like green-red-armor.png its already some obscure download I got a while ago. There also seems to be a glitch with the size, I'll let you know when I can upload pictures again. Perhaps Snip will work? `Pootis Man (talk) 16:55, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Looks like SAS isn't game for adults... Even though a random dude seemed to be intrested in SAS4 when I was playing it on full-screen on a local Starbucks... Sbin2 (talk) 17:13, July 30, 2014 (UTC) It's summer, we teens can have some fun :D however, adults must go to work... Mobile games are also for adults as they can access to it any time and play on it Sbin2 (talk) 17:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Phew... I finished adding RED pictures, stats, and all DOT for all guns, you can work on making them into tamplates. My body must've been pumping a lotta adrenaline... I'll start working on armors though Sbin2 (talk) 23:15, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I think it's not that people in NK forums is spending a lot of time on it, I think it's just that they started earlier and they have more people contributing to it... Let's hope there's more people coming to this wiki... we need more long-term editors. Sbin2 (talk) 02:12, July 31, 2014 (UTC) live action no, it was a guy who left me that message and it went together with the archive Sandubadear (talk) 19:20, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Of course I'd be the girl Sandubadear (talk) 19:26, July 31, 2014 (UTC) SAS5... it's... you know, too far away. Let's just hope for more USERS instead of random vandals and spams. I like seeing community-like activity here, but we DO need more long-term editors. Sbin2 (talk) 03:24, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I think I know the problem with that wiki; it's probably because there isn't enough editors. When there's not enough people to monitor and rollback the vandals, valdalizers tends to vandalize those "prone" wikis as they know their vandals will stay there longer... I really like the idea of mobile wikia editors as more people uses smartphones rather than PCs these days. Sbin2 (talk) 16:56, August 1, 2014 (UTC)